


With You

by walkingsaladshooter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (We're using the term "drabble" v loosely here), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Microfic, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsaladshooter/pseuds/walkingsaladshooter
Summary: She smiles, and so does he.31 Reylo microfics.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the month of March, the lovely [reylogarbagechute](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/reylogarbagechute/works) \- @rlogarbagech1 on twitter - ran a twitter microfic challenge. Participants received daily prompts and wrote single-tweet microfics for each one.
> 
> I had an absolute blast, and this is the collection of microfics I wrote. They cover canon-compliant, canon-divergent, and a whole slew of AU scenarios. I've rearranged them from the original posting order in an attempt at creating overall flow, but none of the pieces are related to each other. Each is a stand-alone mini-fic of 280 characters or less.
> 
> Thank you so much reylogarbagechute for this challenge! And readers, I hope you enjoy, too.

**_pathway_ **

It's deep in the woods, down a narrow dirt path. Rey stares at it, her eyes growing damp.

"A house."

"Yeah," Ben says.

"You built me a house."

Strong arms wrap around her. He rests his chin on her shoulder and smiles against her neck. "I built us a house."

  
\---

  
**_frequently_ **

Since Crait, he sees her nearly every night, but only when she's sleeping. Like she wants to reach out but refuses, so the bond awakens when she's fast asleep.

Kylo turns his head, watches her soft, rhythmic breathing. It soothes him. She soothes him. Somehow.

  
\---  
  


_**glare** _

On Jakku, Tattooine, Pasaana, the air glares hot and white until your head aches from it.

On Takodana, Endor, Ajan Kloss, the lushness of leaves and green softens everything. Even hearts.

Rey holds Ben’s hand. She will hold his hand on every green planet.  
  


\---  
  


_**pyramid** _

Ben sits behind her in third period. He's tall enough (and she slouches to one side, chin in hand, far enough) that he can watch her doodle instead of listening to the history teacher.

Neat little cubes, cylinders, pyramids. Simple but exact.

He's fascinated.

  
\---  
  


**_rigmarole_ **

"Ben. Come on."

"I have a process, Rey."

"An unnecessary process."

"It's extremely neces—"

"Eleven steps, Ben. You have an eleven-step hairstyling routine."

"Just because one of us is radiant when she rolls out of bed doesn't mean we both are."

"... Fine."

  
\---  
  


_**quarantine** _

Rey copes by blasting showtunes out her window. But soon it all catches up to her. She's crying on her fire escape when the man across the alley opens his window.  
  
"Lift up your head," he sings. "Wash off your mascara."

They belt the entire song together.

_  
_ _**\---  
  
** _

_**home** _

It's surreal, knowing there was ever a time he wasn't intimately familiar with the way her soul feels all curled up against his. All those years of aching loneliness, and home was in his own heart all along. In hers. The girl.

He found her.

  
\---  
  


_**neon** _

The past ten years have been a long, lonely slog through miserably cold rain for Ben. Kylo. Whoever the fuck he is anymore.

But Rey. She's like a warm, glowing place, neon sign blazing _welcome_ through the dark and gray.

She lets Ben find his way.

  
\---  
  


**_[photo prompt](https://twitter.com/rlogarbagech1/status/1237701720244768768?s=20) _ **

Rey hears it again.

Out across the bay, somewhere deep in the fog. A low voice. Singing. Calling her.

Nobody else ever hears it.

She shivers and turns to go back inside.

She wonders how long she'll last until she answers.

  
\---  
  


_**signature** _

“Where did you learn that?”

“This?” Rey grins, rolling her wrist to swing her saber in a fluid, almost lazy twirl. “From you.”

Kylo’s piercing gaze is somewhere between agitation and awe. “That’s mine. That move.”

“Then come and take it back.”

  
\---  
  


**_animal_ **

The first time they have sex, it’s pure fucking, something primal deep within them coming uncoiled after being held back so long.

The second time, half an hour later, it’s gentle and soft in the wake of their words, something sweet christened by their tears.

  
\---  
  


**cycle**

_life_  
he breathes himself into her

_death and decay_  
her lips, still kiss-warmed when he dies

_that feeds new life_  
pressing that warmth into him; his life into her, back into him

his eyelids flutter  
she smiles  
and so does he

  
\---  
  


_**sage** _

Rey's favorite day is market day. She sits on her barrel behind her stall, spine straight, watching the thoroughfare. Without fail, he appears. Basket on arm, low voice lilting as he calls his wares: "Parsley, sage. Rosemary, thyme." She thinks she loves him.

  
\---  
  


**_confetti_ **

It’s midnight and fresh starts and cheering. It’s friends all kissing each other, her with no one to kiss. It’s him shrugging, smirking self-consciously, joking that she could settle for him.

It’s a first kiss.

It’s not a last kiss.

  
\---  
  


_**yield** _

Saber to saber, toe to toe. Red meeting blue or blue meeting gold makes no difference. There’s exhilaration in the strike, exultation in the parry. To fight each other is to sing in the Force. Neither of them ever tires of it. Neither ever stands down.

  
\---  
  


**_molecule_ **

“An iota.”

“A molecule.”

“A neutrino.”

“A quark. One fucking quark.”

Ben grins. “Which one?”

“Up,” Rey decides. “I do not give even one u quark if I’m actually related to him. I made myself who I am, thank you.”

“That’s my girl.”

  
\---  
  


_**steam** _

Rey needs to get to St. Louis, but steamboat passage isn't free. So she'd cut her hair, lowered her voice, and gotten a job on one as a coal-shoveler. And everything's been fine until Captain Solo walks in on her stripped to the waist for a hasty spongebath.

  
\---  
  


_**bow** _

He’s usually dry, sardonic, all his cards held close to his chest. But when he plays—god, when he plays.

Rey watches him. The way he sways as he glides the bow across the strings. The way he curls in over his violin in a tender passage.

She can’t look away.

  
\---  
  


_**tropic** _

"I miss the heat," Rey tells him. "But not the dryness." So he takes her somewhere lush and hot and humid, where the fruits grow juicy and plump. He cuts one up for her, gives her the slices, and she kisses him with sticky-sweet lips. She's happy. So he is, too.

  
\---  
  


_**abstract** _

"I can't fucking do this."

"Sweetheart, you're the foremost phenologist in this hemisphere. You can write an abstract for this study."

Rey, overworked & an inch from meltdown, shakes her head.

"Then come here. We're taking a Parks & Rec and ice cream break."

  
\---  
  


_**swimming** _

“Rey, I swear to god, if you cannonball into this pool one more time—“

“Fuck the Jedi!” she whoops before taking a running start and cannonballing in three feet from Ben.

“Fuck you,” he mutters through his wet hair when she surfaces. Rey grins and kisses him.

\---  
  


[ **_photo prompt_ ** ](https://twitter.com/rlogarbagech1/status/1240615143966257152?s=20)

“YER A WIZARD, BENNY.”

“I’m a WOT?!”

  
\---  
  


_**orange** _

Her party trick is peeling an orange all in one go, casting off the rind in a graceful spiral with her skilled fingers.

His party trick is tying two cherry stems together with his tongue.

Together, the tricks they get up to are too personal for parties.

  
\---  
  


_**kyber** _

When Finn finds her at last, Rey is curled up in the tiniest nook of the ship. Her eyes are dry, but the way she cradles the broken lightsaber hilt to her chest looks like weeping.

“I don’t know how,” she whispers. “I don’t know how to fix it without him.”

  
\---  
  


**_lazy_ **

It’s worth it, to Ben. Every voice in his head. Every drop of blood on his hands. Every breaking, every aching, every scar. All of it is worth it for the morning sunlight golden on her shoulder, her sleepy smile, the way he can linger here with her in his arms.

  
\---  
  


_**character** _

Rey curls her hands around the teacup he placed in front of her. "You're not a nice man."

"No," Ben says. "I'm not."

She looks up at him. The teacup is warm against her fingers. "But you are a kind one."

  
\---  
  


_**stitch** _

It's what she does, his strange, lovely scavenger. She finds broken things, dusts them off, gives them new life. Pieces them back together, if she can. Makes them better. Makes them whole.

It's what she does with his heart, stitch by careful, loving stitch.

  
\---

  
[ _**music prompt** _ ](https://youtu.be/1Ds_alrO_FA)

On a lit stage, fouetté turns across the boards into his hands waiting to lift her.

On a quiet pond, both long-necked and downy white, mated for life.

On Starkiller, him gravitating towards her through the snow.

In every life and world, they find each other.

  
\---  
  


_**binary** _

“Where were you?” Ben murmurs into her hair. “Those first ten years?”

Rey snuggles closer to him. “Don’t know.” She’s quiet a moment. “With you, I think.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She looks up at him, her smile soft. “Where else would I be?”

  
\---  
  


_**alive** _

_be with me_  
(she reaches into the veil between worlds & seizes its fabric)  
  
_be with me  
_(she cannot see through her tears & her anger but she feels it)  
  
_be with me_  
(the spark of light that never left him)  
  
she finds him; she calls him home

  
  
\---  
  


__**forever**  
  
Their last days are quiet, but they don't mind. There's no need to chase. No need to hurry for one last anything. This isn't the last. Death is a natural part of life, and no one's every really gone. Hand in hand, Ben and Rey pass together into the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't be afraid to come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nuanceismyjam), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nuanceismyjam), or [Tumblr](http://nuanceismyjam.tumblr.com/)! (Which I use in that order, in terms of frequency.)


End file.
